Intramedullary fixation is the treatment of choice for the majority of long bone fractures within the United States and Europe. Surgical preparation involves enlarging the medullary canal of the bone to accommodate the internal fixation device using a series of cutters or reamers. Much concern has been voiced over the past few years by orthopaedic surgeons regarding the physiological effects of the reaming process. It has been hypothesized that the root of the a problem is in the design of the reamer. The design of the reamer has not significantly changed over the past years and has not been scientifically investigated for the design and commercialization of an improved reamer system. The specific aim of this Phase I project will be to design an improved cutting reamer for intramedullary reaming systems. The project will investigate the mechanical, thermal, and hydrodynamic characteristics of a proposed reamer design by Flex Technology Inc. It is the objective of the project to design, manufacture and test a new, innovative an more efficient surgical cutting reamers. the proposed design will be compared to three of the current cutting systems. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: It can be conservatively estimated that the worldwide market for surgical cutters is $21 million. Assuming a 10% market penetration and a 50% profit margin, Flex Technology will realize a yearly profit of one million dollars. The proposed device would be readily available for commercialization within 1 to 2 years of the project initiation. The perceived benefit of the product is easier reaming for the surgeon.